


That’s My Line

by PicassoWithAPencil



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Mini Confessions, Sean basically doesn’t exist here, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicassoWithAPencil/pseuds/PicassoWithAPencil
Summary: At this point, Emily pulled her down, tucking Stephanie’s head under her chin.“Baby,” she whispered quietly, “I underestimated you.”





	That’s My Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! First off your feedback is amazing you are the only reason I push these out so often even when I’m busy. Now this is my first attempt at smut and I’m pretty sure it’s awful but don’t be too mean haha. Kudos and comments appreciated!

 

Stephanie jumped up to hug her, and Emily was shocked when she suddenly felt strawberry lipgloss pressed against her cheek. 

Stephanie looked mortified, but Emily, oddly enough, wanted to reassure her. She tilted Stephanie’s chin up and gazed deeply in her eyes. 

“It's all good, baby,” she whispered, before leaning in until her lips almost touched Stephanie’s. 

 

Emily wanted to let Stephanie make the choice for what was about to happen, no matter how it would make her feel. 

 

There was a lingering moment where Stephanie’s breath hitched quietly, and where Emily felt the anticipation overwhelming. 

Stephanie closed the gap between them, and Emily knew this was unlike any kiss she had ever had. 

 

Emily thought she liked things rough, unabashed, and with pure ecstasy. But this...this was different. She felt every caress, every emotion. 

 

Stephanie was gentle with her, not just out of nervousness, but out of consideration and because she knew exactly who she was kissing.

She understood Emily better than anyone, and she knew about her past. 

 

In return, Emily offered her expertise. She helped Stephanie along by stroking her cheek and taking an equal amount of control so that she didn’t flounder. 

The blonde put a slight amount of pressure into the kiss, and she smiled with affection at Stephanie’s moan. 

 

At this point their arms were wrapped around each other, Emily pulling the brunette close to her body. 

Stephanie actually pushed herself further against her toned body, and Emily couldn’t quite stifle her gasp of arousal. 

Her breath was coming short, and Emily had to pull away for a heartbeat.

 

Emily wasn’t sure what she felt when she looked at Stephanie like this; undone, hair tousled, eyes dark and blown wide. 

Her hazel gaze roamed every inch of her, and the blonde shivered in excitement. 

Emily’s breath came short as she asked the most important question of the night; “Do you want this?” 

 

She barely got her sentence out as Stephanie pounced on her, a lioness wanting to take her fill. Emily decided she would meet her in combat. 

She grabbed Stephanie underneath her knees and lifted her onto the counter, parting her legs to reach her center.

She was surprised when Stephanie pulled her hair, dragging her closer. 

Emily smirked as she worked her way into Stephanie’s thighs, reaching her center and making her cry out in pleasure. 

It was warm, wet, and heady. But she wasn’t about to stop there.

 

Emily knew how to please a woman, regardless of having a husband and being “straight,” as she liked to pretend to others on the outside. 

Stephanie deserved attention, and Emily wasn’t lying when she told her that she was too sexy to give up. Sure, the brunette wasn’t like Emily in the slightest, but she was a different creature altogether. 

She was dainty like a ballerina, and she fluttered around in circles when she was turned on, as if she  couldn’t decide what to do with herself. 

That was where Emily decided to step in, and give Stephanie the pleasure she clearly hadn’t felt in so long.

 

Emily crouched further to the kitchen floor, her arms bracing her body on either side of Stephanie’s thighs. 

She could feel the tiny woman trembling with excitement, and Emily experienced the heat of arousal radiating off her body. 

In this moment Emily leaned in, and swiped her tongue languidly over Stephanie’s cunt, relishing in the salty taste of her juices. 

 

Stephanie shuddered and let loose a deep throated moan, and Emily found her own underwear becoming damp at the brunettes sounds. 

_ God this woman will be the death of me _ . 

Emily ignored her own needs for now, and twisted her tongue in the way one would tie a cherry stem, searching for Stephanie’s clit while diving deeper into her center. 

When she reached the tiny nub, flicking it with the tip of her tongue, Stephanie immediately let loose, cumming violently. 

Emily willingly swallowed her liquid arousal (she was that kind of person), and eased Stephanie through the afterglow.

 

Emily looked up, her face wet and sticky, and came face to face with an otherworldly sight. 

Stephanie’s hazel were blown wide, perhaps black at this point, with desire. She gasped in excitement, her center oozing cum that ran down her creamy, white legs.

Emily felt her breath coming shorter and shorter, and she was shaking where she stood underneath Stephanie.

 

Emily thought about helping Stephanie down and cleaning them both up before dinner, but the brunette had other ideas. She practically leaped off the counter, taking charge to lead them to the couch. 

Emily had to admit she was dazed in this moment, the moment that Stephanie pushed her over to her own sofa to reciprocate. She pushed Emily down over the arm, and soon the blonde was on her back, gaze fixated on the ceiling. 

That is until Stephanie clambered up on top of her. 

 

Stephanie shoved her lips against Emily’s, and Emily bit the bottom of her friends just to show that she was still involved. 

But this did not deter her, and she suddenly dove in towards Emily’s neck, giving her a little nip below the earlobe. 

The blonde actually squealed at the unexpected contact, and felt herself shaking from head to toe when Stephanie slowly, but surely, licked the skin down her entire collarbone.

 

“St-Steph,” Emily stuttered in desire, already knowing that she wanted the brunette buried deep between her thighs. And she wanted her now. 

But Stephanie was determined to take it painfully slow. She even whispered in Emily’s ear. “Are you ready, Em?”

 

Emily nearly screeched in agreement. Yes she ready, god she had been ready since before they started. 

Stephanie actually had the audacity to nearly pull her pants down, immediately shoving two fingers into her cunt, the warmth of it trembling in the air. 

She curled her fingers and shaped them like miniature hooks, searching for what she knew would be her g-spot.

 

By now Emily had zero control over her body, her lower half bucking high in the air, trying to find release. Stephanie whispered dirty phrases in her ear and just kept going to town.

The blonde was enjoying it enough as it was. 

But then her counterpart hit a spot of puffy flesh deep down in her cunt, making Emily moan loud enough to wake the neighbors and call the boys. 

 

She could tell she made a mess with the dark stain on Stephanie’s cardigan, and mussed hair from Emily’s grabbing on to it. At this point Emily pull her down, tucking Stephanie’s head under her chin. 

“Baby,” she whispered quietly, “I underestimated you.”

 

Stephanie grinned at her, not sexually, but sweetly, carding her fingers through Emily’s blonde, tangled hair.

“You’re beautiful when you look like this,” the brunette whispered softly in her ear, her stuttering breath tickling the inside of it. 

Emily, much to her dismay, felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 

She already knew that she had wanted this sex to mean something, that she didn’t want this one event to be the end of them, but she never saw this coming.

 

Emily had been called a lot of things in her lifetime; whore, sexy, slut, goddess, hot, etc. These types of names she was used to, as in they didn’t surprise her one bit. 

But beautiful? 

Beautiful? 

Not even Sean had ever called her that, and even if he had, he could never replace the passion in Stephanie’s eyes. 

Her friend smirked. “You’re awfully quiet,  _ baby. _ ” 

 

Emily recovered at that. She took Stephanie’s cheeks in her hands and stroked them with her thumbs. “I believe that’s my line _.”  _

Stephanie smiled as she leaned into Emily’s touch.

“And I love it.” The blonde stiffened in surprise, and Stephanie gaped at her as if she didn’t expect that comment herself. 

“You sure about that?” Emily tried to sound sultry, but she could tell there was a hint of anxiety in her voice.

 

Stephanie relaxed, pulling her in for a kiss, gentle and sweet. 

“Of course. I may not be sure of how I feel at the moment, but I do know that I want you in my life. Always.” 

Emily relished in her words, letting them rush through her veins like a heady fire. 

It was less sexual and more sensual, because Emily had never had anyone stick around for her, at least someone that wanted to.

 

“I think I can agree with that, baby.” Stephanie’s smile spread across her face, and Emily felt a familiar tugging in her heart at the sight. 

She wanted to do more, more for Stephanie. So the blonde expertly flipped the brunette over so that she would be on top.

Grinning at her friends squeak, Emily casually slipped her bra down and began toying with her breasts.

 

Stephanie gasped in utter contentment as Emily gently twisted and kissed her nipples, sucking on them and living little love bites in the surrounding area. 

Emily could feel the brunettes thighs dripping once more, and to make up for her busy hands, she pushed her knee as high as she could into Stephanie’s cunt. 

At Stephanie’s whimper, Emily had to restrain a moan of her own.

 

The more Emily dug her knee in and the more she kissed her breasts, the closer they both were to a release. 

Stephanie came first, considering Emily had started with her, but Emily wasn’t long after. 

They both panted with spent desire, and Emily dared to finally pull off both their ruined clothes (let’s face it those were never coming back). 

Both in bras and panties, they were curled on the couch in each other’s arms, nearly dozing off from their sexual high. 

  
  


Emily knew she could stay like this forever, and she wanted to. 

 

That was until Nicky and Miles raced downstairs.

  
  



End file.
